


Reclaim: The Story Continues

by axayashinoceres



Series: Reclaimed In Whose Arms [2]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mystery, Selective Amnesia, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to In Whose Arms. </p><p>Tyka, slight Tyta. Tala is back and Kai is suspicious. Could there be something that can help Tyson regain his memory or should he just forget about it forever? In any case, it's time for the Reclaim to begin. Will Tala get Tyson once and for all? BL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Countdown Begins

**Author's Note:**

> axa: Well, I have delayed myself and I'm afraid I have made myself quite a stack of unfinished stories. So, to force myself to finish each and every one of them, I have decided to post this sequel in the hopes that your reviews would encourage me to finish it. Please give me your cooperation. Until then, here's the first chapter of the sequel to **In Whose Arms**. Enjoy!

**Kai's POV**

It's been a week since Tala showed up following Tyson in the park. I can very well say, without admitting out loud, that I am very displeased with this. And that in itself is an understatement. Everything would've worked out fine if Tala hadn't shown up. Seriously, that guy must be asking for it! I was okay with letting him off the hook since Tyson was happy without those memories darkening his soul. Now, not only did he show up, he's now plotting something that'll separate me from my blue-haired seraph and stealing him all to himself.

He even managed to worm himself between our relationship and is now stealing some major quality time that Tyson could've spent with me. If this goes on any longer, I'm sure he'll have the opportunity to steal Tyson away from me. He leaves me no choice. I'll investigate Tyson's whole-month disappearance from the place where he slept down to the food that he ate before I found him- excluding the ice cream. And then I'm sure I'll find out how Tyson's memory was altered and by whom. And I bet it has something to do with Tala. I don't know how, and I'm not entirely sure why. But I'll know and I swear he's after my beloved. I can feel it in my gut. but for now, I'll be sticking with my lover to make sure of his safety from that sleazy mutt of a wolf. I can't be impulsive and consider my every move, every word carefully. and that's enough to piss me off. How pissed do you think I am now?

**Normal POV**

Kai just sat in his library, brooding made obvious by the scowl on his face. He was so busy brooding he missed the soft knock on the door. Tyson knocked again, and again there was no answer. This can only mean two things. Either no one's inside or Kai was too busy sulking to notice. Either way, Tyson decided to go in anyway in a sneaking manner. The only way to counter Kai's sourpussness, he found out, is to sneak on him and cuddle. This is a very effective way to lighten up his mood. Works everytime.

Tyson opened the door slightly and sneaked a peek. Sure enough, the room was occupied by Kai. The fireplace was in use after all. 'That face! He's definitely in a sour mood.'

_'Master, I don't think you should bother him this time. What if he'll -? '_

'Dragoon, it's fine. I know Kai would never hurt me intentionally. Besides, you know it always works every time,' Tyson confidently assured his bit-beast partner.

Dragoon sighed, a sure sign of defeat. ' _Very well, Master Tyson. I will see you later_ ,' and he ended their link.

'I bet,' Tyson thought to himself. 'He's probably off to a lover's tryst with Dranzer.' He mentally snickered at the thought. It was a known fact that those two are a couple, no matter how vehemently those two holy beasts deny it.

Back to the object at hand, Tyson went inside with silent footfalls, thankful for the oiled hinges so as not to give him away. The thick carpet helped a lot in silencing each step he took to get behind the high-backed, cushioned, office chair where Kai was sitting.

Tyson braced himself before jumping onto Kai's lap, startling his older lover from his dark thoughts. Kai heard giggles and looked down on his lap where he found himself face to face with his angel. Said angel buried his face on Kai's chest and made rubbing motions, Tyson's way of cuddling with his love.

Kai's foul mood immediately dissipated and placed his arms around Tyson tightly. His chin rested on the top of his dragon's head, his face smoothed into relaxed lines. His heart felt light compared to earlier. He felt arms snake behind his neck and he was once again gazing into midnight-blue eyes filled with love and concern.

"Feeling better now?" Tyson whispered, still staring into crimson eyes burning with love. Kai gave his answer in a form of a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. Tyson smiled into the kiss, glad that Kai feels better now.

"Well, now that you're done mooning," said Tyson, getting off his lover's lap and pulling his hand till Kai stands up. "Let's get ready for bed or we won't be awake enough to spend the day with the others."

Kai snorted. "Says the boy who sleeps like the dead if I'm not here to wake you." But Tyson took no offense. "That's why I need you to sleep on time so you can wake me on time. See the logic?"

Kai rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled up a flight of stairs and into their master bedroom. Yes, they have been in this arrangement ever since their first night together. Oddly, there was no awkwardness between them after the deed was done. They just went straight into a relationship and they couldn't be happier – until Tala.

Kai once again scowled at the thought. And with Tyson within his arms, both of them under the blanket snuggling to each other's warmth, he buried his nose in Tyson's unbound hair. Just the bluenette's presence is enough to calm him down.

Tyson's back was pressed to Kai's front. The dual-haired teen placed his mouth near the other's ear and blew on it. He smirked when he felt Tyson's body shivering. "Want to exercise before we sleep for the night?" he whispered and was pleased when he saw Tyson blush.

The bluenette faced him and smiled slyly. "Mmmm, Kai… I thought you'd never ask." Kai had to laugh at that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: *sighs* Well I did it. Please don't kill me!  
> Kai: *snorts* You deserve to be killed.  
> axa: Hey!  
> Tala: *pops up* Oooh... Tyson is so mine... *smirks*  
> axa; Kai; Tyson: Don't count on it... -_-


	2. A Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> axa: Well, I got a story alert and the like but still no review. Hmm... what to do... No matter. I'll just keep on posting. My plan seems to be working since I've been writing on this again... ^ ^

**Rei's POV**

I sat under the beach umbrella, watching the others frolicking and swimming around. Surprisingly, Kai, the usual loner, took up Tyson's offer of swimming together. Must be the ups of having Tyson for a boyfriend. Max was off again to get his daily dose of sugar in the form of orange-flavored ice cones.

Still, I have this guilt inside me. It pains me to know and remember that in my euphoria of finally being with Max, I had to hurt along the way the person I first confessed to – my first love, Tyson. It should've been better for Tyson to have forgotten everything about us. But I'm not at all happy about _how_ he moved on. His selective amnesia is one shady business that has something to do with one Tala Ivanov. Yet Tyson seems fine in hanging out with him so we have no choice but to comply.

Speaking of Tala, the whole coincidental meeting with Tyson in the park is just too coincidental, suspicious. It's as if everything was planned out right from the start. He looked too smug when Tyson brought him to us. Frankly, it makes my skin crawl. I wish I knew what happened to Tyson that one month, and how this connects to Tala. Did he meet Tala? If so, then what did Tala do to him?

Here it goes again, the guilt. It's all my fault. I was too selfish. If only I hadn't started it off with Max, then Tyson wouldn't have noticed. Sometimes I hate Tyson's pure, selflessness. He was too selfless that he was willing to let me go and be truly happy with Max, even at the cost of his broken heart. Then again, if I hadn't started going out with him, if only I hadn't asked him out, if only I didn't confess my feelings to him, then this wouldn't have happened to Tyson. I must admit, no matter how cruel I might sound, I don't regret the fact that I fell in love with Max.

But still, my feelings for Tyson that time were too new that I immediately confused it with true love. If only I hadn't acted on those feelings and claimed Tyson for myself. Now I see that Tyson is truly happier whenever he's with Kai. And I'm glad that they're together. Hopefully Tyson needs Kai more than he ever did me. But I can tell you one thing that I would never regret, that I fell in love with Tyson. Whatever others may think, I truly was in love with Tyson. I just fell more for Max when the time came. That's why, even now that I'm with Max, and Tyson has Kai, I can't help but feel little aches on my heart. It comes on me whenever I catch Tyson giving Kai his special smile, a smile meant only for Kai, a smile that he used to give me.

And it feels like I'm the one who's more devastated with our breakup than Tyson. No matter the circumstances, the point is, Tyson moved on. And I haven't, not completely. It sorta feels like Tyson left me behind, and I'm the one that's not over it yet. How shameful I am to feel this way. It still hurts – that Tyson's not mine anymore…


	3. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around three more chapter updates left, and I'll slow down afterwards. Plenty of stories to update now~ (I'm killing myself here, seriously.)

Rei leaned back until he was completely lying down on the cloth, a rueful smile on his face. He sighed, chastising himself for the dreadful thought that ran in his head when he should be out there having fun with the others, especially when Hilary and Kenny finally came along with them. Or maybe at least spend time with Max to prevent him from spiking up sugar in his veins too much to be necessary. Even Daichi’s big mouth and piggy appetite is better company than his thoughts. The mood dampener though is that Tala invited himself over.

Thank God Daichi’s gluttonous self can be put to good use in distracting Tala enough to not be a bother in Tyson’s and Kai’s quality time.

“Hey Rei!” Max suddenly appeared in Rei’s line of vision. And judging by the glint in those ocean-blue eyes, he’s on his sugar rush already. “Come and try some of this flavored shaved ice! They’re good!” And he shoved a cone at Rei, leaving him no choice but to accept.

He was looking at the rainbow-colored concoction decorating the shaved ice, eyeing them apprehensively. But he could feel his lover staring at him, waiting for him to eat the treat. He sighed in defeat. He knew Max wouldn’t stop staring unless he starts on eating the sweets, finish it, and compliment Max on his choice of, uh, dessert, when he’s in his sugar-induced state.

But unfortunately for Rei, he had apparently stalled too long for Max to wait. And he paid very dearly for thinking too much, too long. Max’s smile widened to a grin and he reached for Rei’s hand that was holding the frozen treat. The nekojin only stared at their joined hands dumbly.

The blonde slowly raised it until the top of the shaved ice was just a hair’s breath from his tiger’s lips. And Rei only watched, seemingly mesmerized. And then Max…

… shoved the whole top into Rei’s mouth down to his throat. Kids, don’t try this at home. Or at the beach. Or anywhere with shaved ice. The said victim could only widen his eyes in horror and started choking. After swallowing the shaved ice, he clutched at his head in pain, his body shivering. It looks like Rei contracted the mother of all brain freeze. Deja vu…

Max was giggling and Tyson was laughing hard. Daichi was rolling on the sand clutching his sides, guffawing. Tala looked their way and was wearing a mocking smile. Kai on the other hand, rolled his eyes and wore his stoic face again. Until a smirk managed to break its way out of his stoic mask. His eyes were glinting in amusement.

After Rei’s headache dulled to a faint throbbing, he looked Max in the eye and said in a low tone of voice that slowly increased in volume with each word. “Max you idiot! That’s it! For the rest of the day, you will only be allowed to drink sugar-free sodas!”

Max flinched at the insult and his eyes widened after hearing the rest. He was horror-stricken. “No! Anything but that! Please…” Seeing as Rei won’t budge on this one, he slumped in defeat. “Too cruel…”

“Come on, Max. Leave the cruel cat and let’s swim,” Tyson called out.

Being in his hyper state, Max’s mood shifted quickly and he became cheerful again. “Sure Ty! I’ll race ya!”

“Oh, Maxie. You’re on!”

Kai left the two clowns and flopped down beside Rei. He flicked a glance to where Daichi and Tala were and saw that those two redheads were heading their way. He glanced away in distaste and Rei understood. Just then, two brunettes of different shades, a boy and a girl, arrived with loads of watermelons hanging in each hand.

They arrived just in time to see Tyson and Max running around on the shore, flinging sand at each other. And Tyson almost hit the girl with some of it. She started screeching at him like a banshee.

“Tyson you idiot! Watch where you’re throwing! I don’t wanna get dirt on my expensive swimsuit,” the girl with the darker hair color screeched at a sheepish Tyson.

“Whoa, Hil take a chill pill. Hey, I rhymed!” The girl snorted. “Anyway, it didn’t hit, did it? Besides, Max and I were just playing, for crying out loud. It’s not like I was targeting you, yeesh!”

“Yeah Hilary!” Max piped up, energetically bouncing up and down. “Tyson wouldn’t dare let those watermelons go to waste.”

Hilary looked pointedly at Rei. “Okay, who gave him the sugar?”

“Don’t look at me,” Rei said, arms raised in defense. “I’m a victim here!”

She raised a brow and looked skeptically at him. Kenny’s whining got her attention. “What was that, Kenny? I didn’t catch you the first time.”

“I said,” repeated the chief. “Can we set these watermelons down over there? My arms can’t take the strain anymore.”

“Oh. Sure! Sorry about that, Kenny,” Hilary apologized.

“How many  _did_ you buy, Hil?” asked Rei after the two finally set the round fruits beside the picnic basket.

“Sixteen,” answered the girl.

Daichi whistled. “Wow! I’m surprised you managed to get here with that load. I mean, with you being an old lady and all, and the Chief here just a bag of bones.”

“DAICHI!” Hilary screamed at the small red head, a murderous glare marring her deceptively sweet-looking face. With great effort she forced herself to calm down, lower her voice, breathe evenly, and quell the urge to run after the little brat and throttle him.

“O~kay! Who’s ready to smash some watermelons!?” she said a little  _too_ brightly. Daichi sighed in relief when Hilary made no move to kill him.

“Oh! Oh! We are! We are!” Max and Tyson shouted in chorus, jumping up and down just about all over the place and moving their arms high at the same time.

“We’re not gonna smash  _all_ of them, are we?” Kenny asked no one in particular, thinking that it’s a shame to use all those watermelons in a game.

“Of course not, Kenny,” Hilary assured the boy huffily, rolling her eyes in a manner almost identical to Kai’s. “It’d be a waste to buy that many and not have to eat some.”

Tyson, Max, and Daichi, who paled earlier when Kenny asked the question, visibly relaxed when they heard Hilary. Rei saw this and chuckled. Kai only ‘hmmd’ in response. Tala stayed silent throughout the exchange but he was clearly smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this story! I welcome comments even from guests/anonymous. Comment away~~


End file.
